Um, Diabolik Lovers?
by Amaterasudaemon
Summary: Yui gets a personality make-over from a sweet masochist to a strong, loud, easily-annoyed girl. How will the hot, but very rude and sadistic, boys take it? Doesn't stray from the plot of the anime, but Yui is believable and less infuriating! Thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

"It's awful out." I remarked to the cab driver, commenting on the oppressive thunder clouds that hung over head. He grunted in response effectively cutting the conversation off. I huffed,

'Grumpy and rude-ass old man.' I thought to myself. I was being taken to my new boarding house that my dad had set up, and was already in a foul mood. Why the hell did I have to do this? My father hadn't obliged to tell me anything and so I sat on my way to an unknown destination. I glared out the window, and gasped as the car pulled up to a small mansion. Surely, this couldn't be it? To my surprise, the cab driver growled at me to get out. I, in a state of shock, exited the vehicle. I grabbed my large suitcase and small purse from the trunk, with no help from the cabbie, and dragged it to the front porch. Luckily, the crab of a driver was paid in advance and he sped off with the slam of the trunk door. I couldn't help but gape in awe until I came to my senses. I grabbed the large lion knocker and slowly picked it up, struggling with the weight. I let it fall, wincing as the solid sound echoed through the house. I waited for someone to answer the door but no one came. I went through the process of knocking three more times till I huffed impatiently.

'The hell, dad? Did you send me early? Were they not expecting me?' I looked for a doorbell and unfortunately the house didn't have one.

'Weird ass house.' Going to knock once more, the door swung open. Yelping, I jumped back. No one stood behind the door and I felt a shiver creep up my back.

"No way in hell am I going in there." I said aloud, the last part of my sentence drowned out by a clap of thunder. I bit my lip, fear growing in my heart. I hated thunderstorms and this one seemed to be one that would last awhile. Sighing, I entered the house, my bags clunking behind me.

"Hellooooo?" I cautiously called. I was sure that my new boarding family wouldn't appreciate me entering their house uninvited. I was also sure that this house was creepy af. The door swung shut behind me, the slam replayed by the seemingly empty house. Maybe they were all out and busy or perhaps dad gave the wrong address. My stomach churned at the thought. I started to back up towards the door when I heard a mumble. I froze, then glancing over, saw a person sprawled on the couch. Approaching cautiously, I called out,

"Excuse me! Were you-" I ended up in front of a very attractive, sleeping young man. I swallowed, and quieter than before said,

"E-excuse me..." I touched his hand, trying to wake him up. His hand was freezing. I quickly retracted my hand and practically yelled,

"Are you alright?!" I grabbed his wrist and tried to find a pulse, when that didn't work I went to his neck. Not finding one, I murmured,

"I need to call the hospital!" I started to pull him off the couch to perform CPR while dialing. My phone was taken from my hands and I looked up startled to gaze into sleepy green eyes.

"You're loud." The boy drawled, looking over at me. To shocked to be angry, I stuttered,

"B-but your pulse!" He pulled me onto the couch and straddled me, trapping my hands over my head.

"Be quiet." He looked down at me with lucid, startling-green eyes. Rage filled me,

"The freak do you think you're doing?" I struggled against him, when he licked my neck. I froze,

'D-did he just lick me?!' I felt an intake of breath and sharp exhale against my neck. A loud voice cut short whatever he was about to do.

"This is the entry hall where we greet guests. Take this into a private room." I freed one of my hands and pushed him off me, scrambling over to the man's side I rambled,

"He's a pervert! I didn't consent!" I pointed to the redhead now standing up. The gray-haired man who didn't look a day over twenty disdainfully looked down on me. I felt my face turn red with anger but before I could say anything he asked,

"Who are you?" Angrily I glared up at him.

"Im the exchange student who is supposed to live in your house." He seemed to consider this.

"I wasn't aware of this." I rolled my eyes, ready to get out of this creepy house away from these douche bags.

"Sorry. I'll leave. I probably had the wrong house."

I turned to leave, only to discover my bags gone.

"We will figure this out, he'll take your bags." I stammered a response but he cut it off with a turn.

The couch was too slouchy, I felt as if I was sinking into it and I glared at the gray-haired boy as if it was his fault.

"A human? Especially a girl?" I turned to look, and up on the second floor a guy stood, slouching across the banister. I blinked and suddenly he had disappeared. I felt a tongue drag across my neck, and I shrieked, turning myself to see the exact same guy by my side. I pushed myself away from him,

"H-how?!" I leaned away from him on the arm of the couch, chest heaving. The now too-familiar feel of a tongue caressed the sensitive skin behind my ear.

"She's sweet!" A high, boyish voice echoed as I pushed myself up from the couch, turning to see a fragile, porcelain boy gaze at me, clutching a teddy-bear.

'What the flip-doodles! These guys are freaks!' I awkwardly laughed and turned to the gray-haired boy.

"I really doubt this is the house I'm supposed to be at. If you would just return my luggage, I will happily leave." He ignored me.

"Do you have any idea about this?"

'This?! Does he mean me? Ah, hell no.'

"Excuse me-" he turned to glare at me, and I glared right back.

"Someone called me about it." A voice came from the left of me and I turned to see yet another boy that hadn't been there before.

"Subaru? When?"

"About two weeks ago. It was from the church." So he was lazy, I could relate but due to the fact it concerned me made me resent him. I laughed, feeling a vein pulse.

"I'm going to call my dad... Just to make sure..." Looking up at the apparent leader, the gray-haired guy, he seemed to be considering me.

"So she's to be the bride." I froze. That's when a voice yelled through the mostly silent room. I didn't really catch what the person said before a hand closed around my throat. Suddenly air seemed scarce. I gasped and allowed my eyes to trail to the face of the person who was strangling me. A teenager with almost white hair mouth started to move but I missed most of what he said. He was angry though. Letting go finally, the boy stepped back to let me sink to the floor gasping for air. As soon as I regained my breath, I struggled to my feet.

'That's it. Komori Yui out!' Stepping it out, I walked towards the door. I turned to face the crowd of boys in the room, my hand on the handle. Once again addressing the leader,

"I must demand that I get my luggage back." My voice was slightly rough, still hurting. A silence permeated the room, then the first weirdo started laughing. I twisted the handle once everyone had joined in. A sharp spike on the decorated handle pulled through my skin, I yelped and brought my hand in front of my face. Fortunately it was small, merely a scratch, but blood welled up to the surface. I raised my hand up to mouth to lick the blood off when I noticed the laughing had stopped. I looked up to see all of them looking at me in such a way that made my instincts flash. Before I realized what I was doing, the door was open and my legs were carrying me down the hall to the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back and with a new chapter. It's been almost a month and I haven't updated, sorry! The new years and everything. Nah, that's a lie. I'm just lazy. Please enjoy, I hope it's to your liking. So, just a quick note. I _really_ dislike what Laito calls Yui, and I know it seems weird but I feel weird typing the word; therefore, I am sorry, but I will be changing it. I appreciate you reading and reviewing. Thanks.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot." I glanced around looking for an open door and ran into a wall of flesh. A shriek passed my lips, and I tried to push away. The first guy I saw laughed and said,

"What's wrong, Tiny Tits? Scared?" I stopped struggling and looked him in the eye incredulously.

"Seriously? Tiny Tits? Not only was that an inaccurate comment but also it was alliteration. Wow. Not impressed, diminutive dick." He seemed shocked at my words. "Really? How about you just tell me how to get out of here? Obviously, I'm not 'bride' material." Whatever that meant. Diminutive recovered rather quickly and stated,

"Yours Truly will see about that." He pulled me close and after a short caress of his nose against my neck, he bit me.

'Damn, that hurts.' Afraid to jerk away because if I did, I might hurt myself, I stood still when all I could imagine was my life force slowly draining away. My legs began to buckle when Diminutive's hands wrapped around my waist keeping me up. I tried to force a curse to stumble from my lips; however, it didn't work and my lips didn't seem to want to cooperate. I felt him smirk against my neck, and rage boiled within me. Powerless to push him away, I stayed motionless against his chest. After what seemed like a million years, smirking, he withdrew his teeth or fangs or whatever from my neck and let me go. I stumbled back and glared at him.

"Monster. You disgust me." He glared at me while his lips stayed in a smirk.

"At least your blood is sweet." I leaned against the wall, fear growing in my heart as I tried to continue to glare at him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I must have failed to keep fear out of my eyes because he laughed at me and strode towards me. I kept an arm to protect myself, "Stay back." In my other hand, I held my cross, hoping that the myths about crosses hurting vampires because what else could this guy be? He just laughed and batted my arm away. The blood on my neck had flowed down my shirt and was draining into my bra where sweat mixed with it. The smell of copper and body odor permeated the air, making my heart race and making the smell even thicker.

"Look at you. I thought you would put up a fight but really you were just a weakling. I'm not impressed." He gloated, looking down at my small stature. I glanced around in desperation looking for a weapon to hurt him other than my small jeweled cross. Unfortunately, there was nothing, so I gathered myself and tried to pull my cross off like they did in the movies. It grated against my wound and made me yell with obscenities.

"Oh, forget it." I looked up at him, and he laughed, his green eyes glowing with mirth. I punched him in the mouth, the skin over my knuckles burst and blood dripped down my hands as I ran away.

It seemed forever as I ran, blood flowing everywhere and black threatening my vision. Coughing, I ran up narrow, steep stairs and glanced around. It appeared to be an attic, the walls covered with large bookcases that contained books that appeared menacing. I shivered with apprehension and with cold in my short skirt. A draft had worked itself around me and my hair gently swayed, tickling my sore neck. The blood seemed to have stopped flowing for the most part however… I looked around me for a loose cloth. Fluttering softly between two large, leather-bound books, a white ribbon caught my eye. I strode over and pulled it out. I sighed when I realized it was silk.

"That doesn't help me much, now does it?" I whispered to myself. Shivering from the cold, I sat down in an over-stuffed, high backed chair. I curled up in it trying to conserve warmth and tried to keep my eyes open. I glanced around, and on a shelf a small book was squished between to books. I stumbled toward it, my legs like jelly. It may seem cheesy, but it was like I was drawn towards it. I yanked the book out and sat back down. Opening from the middle, I glanced down at the writing and was aghast.

It was my father's! I could remember the loops of his L's and O's and the way he scribbled a disproportionately large period, but I couldn't figure out why it was here. I focused on the words and read. As I read, I began to hyperventilate. I was adopted?! Of course, over the years I had my suspicions, but now, it was completely undeniable and I was not ready for such a shock. I stared at the yellow pages that were crinkly and seemed to be ready to fall out at any moment. I just sighed and closed the book as I processed the information when the door was thrown open with a bang. Leaving the book on the chair, I jumped up and glared at the newcomers. All of the guys I saw in the living room stood in front of me and in the way of my way of escape. I took this in all in a moment when I swore, said "Stood up too fast" and fainted.

'Is opening my eyes considered a chore?' I thought to myself. 'It should.' My head was pounding and felt like a million pounds against the pillow. I slowly, reluctantly opened my eyes to the dimness of dusk. Sitting up carefully, I glanced around. Where the hell was I? My memories hit me like a sack of bricks. My hand went straight to my neck. I expected a rough surface but it was completely smooth, if not a little sore. I glanced around nervous. What if someone was going to come out and hurt me again? I climbed out of the large bed I had been placed in and glanced around. The only word that came to mind when it concerned the room was decadent. Dark, thick drapes covered the large window that reached to the ten-foot ceiling, and my bare feet trod across a thick Persian rug. The air was heavy with dust causing me to sneeze. A fireplace crackled, and I stepped toward it to warm myself up. I noticed then that my clothes had been changed, and my cheeks immediately burned with embarrassment.

"Freaking perverts." I muttered to myself.

"Excuse me." A velvety voice stated behind me. I yelped and turned around to face the intruder.

"What?! Yes?" My voice had jumped several octaves, while the purple-haired boy just stared at me.

"You are required to attend school. I ask that maintain the highest amount of decorum one like you can muster. If not, you will be punished. This is your uniform, please change into it promptly and be outside your door in 15 minutes." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Really? That's all you have to say, Glasses? How about, 'Hey sorry about my friend and how he mauled you' or 'hey how did you find your accommodation.' Also do you know how to knock? I'm in my undergarments and you just barged in here." I glared at him, my chest heaving from anger. His face did not move, but his countenance grew angry and hostile. I scowled for a second before realizing how dumb that was. Obviously the guy was powerful, probably a vampire like the other guy. Did I really want him on my bad side? I almost apologized when he was at my throat, choking me.

I gasped for air, my eyes spinning wildly as purple head stated tautly,

"I will not stand for such insolence, you will listen to me. You will obey me. You are just a lowly human." I nodded and choked out a "yes, sir" then he finally let me go. I fell to the ground, trying to breath. When I finally looked up, he was gone.

I decided not to make him angry and pulled on the uniform. I left my light blonde hair down and put in my hair clips for a bit of normalcy. I stood outside my room until the other red head came and grabbed me and took me to the limousine.

Thanks for reading xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Diabolik

The silence was thick in the car as I sat and twiddled my fingers. All six of the boys sat in the car, not talking and somehow not looking at each other. I sat, conflicting emotions battling it out in my mind. I wondered if I should ask them if they were actually vampires, who they were, and what I was doing here; however, I decided not to, the headache from being strangled still pounding.

"Hey, I'm Ayato-sama. Remember my name, No Breasts." My head snapped up to look at Diminutive. I nodded, a scowl slowly creeping onto my face as I glared at his smirk. The purple head sighed,

"We might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Reiji Sakamaki."

The small, boyish one went next,

"I'm Kanato Sakamaki, and this is Teddy." He gestured to the stuffed animal he was holding. I just nodded again trying not to show my emotion which was freaked out.

"I guess it's my turn," the other red head smirked, "I'm Laito Sakamaki."

Before the red head could get a comment in, the next one spoke.

"Shu."

'Short, direct, I like it.' I though to myself as I glanced at the guy reclined on the seat. He seemed relaxed and as if he didn't care if I heard him or not. Now the angry one, I glanced over and saw him glaring at me. I swallowed and turned to look him in the eye.

"And your name?" He glared at me, and for a second I thought he would choke me again,

"Subaru. Subaru Sakamaki." He stated and turned to look out the window. I nodded and sat back.

"I'm Yui Komori. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I inclined my head although none of them had done it. That's when we arrived to the school, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do I need to arrange anything," I hesitated but decided first-name basis would be necessary since apparently these guys were all brothers, "Reiji-San? Or has it been arranged?" He turned to glare at me, and I kept myself from flinching.

"It's been arranged. You're in a class with Kanato and Ayato." I nodded and bowed my head gratefully once more although being in a class with those two made my stomach turn. I figured that if I kept it polite that I wouldn't get in trouble, at least with purple-head. I sighed, glancing up at the school that was illuminated in bright lights and was set against a starry backdrop.

'It's going to be a long day, or is it night?' I rolled my eyes at my inner monologue when my neck prickled at the cold air being blown on it. I shuddered and turn to see other red head walking past me, wiggling his fingers. I glared at him and turned to the kid.

"Kanato-san, could you please lead the way?" He looked up at me with wide eyes and muttered to his bear about something that was probably degrading me. I tried to be polite again, my nerves already fraying towards him. "I'm sorry, would you prefer me call you Sakamaki-san?" Trying to appear concerned, I slightly looked up at him since his height was close to mine. His face contorted in anger, and I backed off quickly, my palms facing outward in a nonthreatening way. Since I knew that they could hurt me, I figured it was wise to not anger them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." I offered calmly though I was already pissed off.

"You did though. Why are you so stupid?" He snarked at me. I sighed and glanced away, rolling my eyes. I felt hands at my throat, and I was done.

"Are you freaking serious?" I squeaked out as I glared at him. "I demand you let me go." Kanato just squeezed harder and I felt my eyes go bloodshot as the pressure increased. Ayato looked on, thoroughly amused. I gasped for breath that I was not getting.

"Your face is so sweet when it's contorted like that." Black started to invade my vision, and my knees felt weak. Finally, I heard Ayato say,

"That's enough, we don't want to break her on the second day." The pressure and black grew, and I felt myself fainting again.

Before my legs completely collapsed, sweet air trickled through my trachea and I gasped as I fell to my knees. Ayato came into view, frowning.

"Why didn't you beg? He would've let you go." I glared at him and coughed,

"I'm not your dog." My voice, almost gone, roughly got out. I stood up and looked at him, "Classroom." Unfortunately, that's all I could say. He just laughed and said,

"See you there, Breastless." And teleported in front of me as the bell began to chime. I swore in my head.

'What an awesome way to start the first day at a new school...'

I walked through the hallways, and the first person I came upon I stopped.

"Excuse me!" My voice was still like sandpaper but at least it was there. The girl turned and frowned looking concerned,

"What's wrong?" I smiled at her, trying to appear positive.

"Could you tell me which class Kanato and Ayato Sakamaki are in? I recently transferred here and I'm in their class, but they... Neglected to tell me which class they are in." The concern on her face immediately disappeared and she snapped,

"They're in 2-C. Now leave me alone." She turned and ran away. I shook my head, my neck sore. Time to explore instead, because obviously it was going to be impossible to find the classroom in this large of a school without help.

I already knew that purple head was going to kill me for skipping class, and I mentally prepared myself for the torture that would occur.

'Maybe I could try and convince him. He seems fairly reasonable. However, he seems strict so maybe not, but if I could blame it on... No way, I'm not a snitch. I won't say that Diminutive and the kid made me late even if it could get me out of it.' When I looked up, I found myself in a dark hallway that seemed like it was used just not very often. Cursing my wandering ways, I glanced into an empty classroom. I was surprised to see musical instruments. I gasped softly in delight. I walked in, and the lights turned on suddenly making me flinch. Scowling, I berated myself for being so jumpy. I glanced at the instruments, and found the wide array very pleasing. Even though the room wasn't completely lit, the front half contained instruments that were brightly illuminated and glittered in the fluorescent lighting. I traced my hand across the slightly dusty piano, but since I didn't know how to play, I continued to look through the selection. I finally saw what I was looking for, and I grinned as I picked up a slender case.

My flute was somewhere in my belongings, but obviously I hadn't had time to look at it. I unzipped the case and opened it up, my grin hurting my cheeks. Usually, I was adverse to using any other instrument than my own; however, I was craving a pick-me-up, and this was my only relief in sight. I slowly cleaned each part with the spray I had found in the case, humming cheerfully. The flute was bright silver, like most, and it made me long for mine in the bottom of my luggage. My flute was a dark metal, almost black. The keys were a dark pearl that seemed to swallow light. I loved it. I liked to imagine that as I played the flute absorbed my sadness. Of course that was silly, but it helped. I picked up the now-clean flute and placed it to my lips. I played a few scales to warm myself. I kept my eyes closed, savoring the feel of the cool instrument against my lips and fingertips. When I felt that the flute had finally grown accustomed to me, I started to play Chopin's Raindrop Prelude. Although it was more for piano, I felt as if it was appropriate in my situation. However, as always, I had to stop in the middle because of how depressed it made me. I decided to take a more jaunty route and played one of my favorite pop songs. I had heard it recently and had wanted to try it out. As I figured out the melody, I felt myself relax, and it was me and the flute. Once I had finished playing, I withdrew the warm flute from my mouth. I sat for a second, my eyes closed, dreaming of a different life where I was still with my dad. I shook my head and took apart the flute, sanitizing it for the next player and only feeling slightly bad for using it. I stood up, replaced the flute where I had found it, and stood in the doorway looking into the brightly lit room. I sighed, turning when I glimpsed a golden shimmer. My stomach dropped when the lights came on the second part. In the very back, Shu Sakamaki reclined on a couch with his eyes closed. I hoped he was asleep although that was highly improbable due to my playing for however long and the very bright lights. I swore to myself and turned. His voice cut me off before I could hightail it.

"I didn't know you played." I froze. Slowly, I pivoted on my foot and glanced into the room.

"Well, you've known me for less than 36 hours, so that's reasonable." He turned his head to me and opened his eyes, practically making my heart stop. His gorgeous sky-colored eyes stared at me, and my heart began to beat irregularly. I always was a sucker for blue eyes. I waited with bated breath as he began to come up with a response. Seemingly deciding against it, he turned back around and closed his eyes again. I sighed, released from their hold, and scampered from the room.


End file.
